teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 41
The Thing Below, Part 1 * Before sleeping, Lucius uses Deacon's Illusion Stone to contact Minerva and Sirius. There's no reply from Minerva but Sirius answers and gives us some information on the situation in Tamvrien, suggests that Minerva is either guarded from scrying magic or on another plane (and may or may not yet live), and gives us some advice regarding fighting the aboleth. * We rest for the night. * One of the ghost wasp hivetenders collects us and leads us down beneath the hive before letting us proceed alone. She says she will be there if we return and will guide us onward to the Nexus. * We find a small abandoned Kuo-toa village - with a shrine to Dagon, the Prince of the Depths. We loot a chest at the altar and find inside a rolled up painting of the demon prince, two potions of water breathing, and a bit of adventuring gear. * We move on, leaving Desdemona, Boris, and Balefire behind so they are safer. We find a spooky half submerged bridge, across the bridge a group of kuo-toa yell at us in Undercommon that "we shall not harm the avatar of Dagon". Vahlka translates, but just draws her sword and continues forward. * Lucius magic missiles a fish. Vahlka swords a fish. He runs.away. * Godfrey rolls a series of unfortunate low eldritch blast rolls. Olivia Shatters some fish. * The huge, ominous black dot approaches beneath the water. "I know you. I remember all of you. I know you better than many people do. I understand a lot of things about you." What a creeper. * Vahlka and Godfrey get beat up by some fish. *"This is my place, and here, you will obey me." The aboleth dominates Barkley and forces her to attack us with sacred flame. *The water grasps at Godfrey and tries to pull him down but Godfrey fights it off, the aboleth taunts us with: "Many of you have been people willing to abandon your friends in their time of need. Your friends or your people or your homes What will happen when you inevitably turn on each other?" *Lucius is a danger boy and cracks open a cold boy with the ones. *''"You're trying very hard to forget what they did to you. I can see it. I know."'' The aboleth taunts, moving closer. *Olly arrows someone, then heals Vahlka. "I can't see your healthbar there's a fish on top of it." *Vahlka uses her Conquering Presence to scare the shit out of some fish men.The kuo-toa all scream. *Godfrey tries to hentai the hentai monster with Hunger of Hadar. To moderate effect. *The water grasps Godfrey and pulls him down about 15ft into the water. *The soggy boy makes his appearance and swims out of the Hunger of hadar. He slaps Godfrey for 18 damage. *Tristram screams at a fish. The fish screams back, Trist murders the fish. *Vahlka chugs a potion of water breathing and jumps in the water like a fuckin' moron to go toe to tentacle with the aboleth. *''"I'm far older and more powerful than you understand. You don't know what you're doing."'' The aboleth taunts. *Godfrey polymorphs into a giant shark (with a beard). Aboleth smacks Vahlka around. *Barkley throws off the Enslave effect and now has control of herself. She heals Vahlka a little bit and sacred flames the moist man. *''"How does it feel to not know where you'll go when you die? Not to know whose hands will hold you into eternity? You understand so little."'' The Aboleth continues to mock us and deals psychic damage to Vahlka and Godfrey. *Lucius casts shatter on the Aboleth for a hefty amount of damage. *The Aboleth knocks Vahlka unconscious for the first time. *Olly heals Vahlka then tells the fish to keep his opinions to himself!! *''"Do you feel bad for running away from your city as it burns? Do you feel weak? Do you feel worthless?"'' The Aboleth taunts Olivia, then immediately crits Vahlka and knocks her right back down. *Barkley casts water walk on the whole party minus Godfrey. *Lucius deals a fair bit of damage with another shatter. *Shark!Godfrey tanks a butt ton of damage but loses his shark's form and becomes diseased. *Olly heals Vahlka, and viciously mocks a fish. *Vahlka is conscious for her turn for once!! Drinks a potion and kills a couple fish! *Godfrey misses his eldritch blast, the aboleth mocks him back with "I know where your power comes from and I predate it!" *Vahlka gets MORE buffs as Barkley casts bless. The BUFFEST elf girl. (I feel loved). *Trist, Godfrey, and Barkley all get pulled into the water by the lair action. Vahlka is unmoved (the buffest elf girl). *Lucy keeps Shatterin'. Loud BOY. *The Aboleth gets up on top of the bridge so it can beat up Vahlka. Knocks her unconscious for the 3rd time. (What is the purpose of an 18 AC?) *Olly does another Healing Word and Mockery combo. *Tristram yells "I"M LIZARD" and polymorphs into a Giant Crocodile. Vahlka points at her and says "small short legged dragon" *Vahlka murders a monk fish - with a really unnecessary crit. Then Shield of Faith's herself. *Tristram immediately gets knocked out of her polymorph concentration. Almost knocked out by the damage. *We pause for the night -- continued in Episode 42 NEXT EPISODE